Sweet hearted puppy
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: At last. The Scare School students have a chance to catch up with their royal blooded friends. Learning more about what's starting to go down and all the new problems setting forth. But one student... soon begins to see a side of one of the royals he wouldn't have expected. Not from THAT sweet, high strung puppy. Can he find a way to help him before he gets seriously hurt...?
1. Hanging out

**This will for sure be a short story. Maybe... 5 chapters-ish. Hope you guys like it ok. This is just how I think these two would really interact. ^u^**

* * *

" So... that Dean guy that helped Jack out, and help us straighten out on how we treated him... is not only a shadow bat, and Fatch's old bully... but he is your childhood best friend? "

Mantha inquired with Jake. The pup, smiling brightly sheepish. Yet... cheerful at the same time~

" Yep. The very same~ Dean is a biiiit of a tricky one to get to know, but he is a good guy in general. I promise you~ "

Currently, the students were in the cafeteria. It had been a bit since they'd all hung out and talked. So much had been going on as of late. What with the whole Dean thing, and Pyro burning Jake for something. Basically... the royals hadn't been around too much as of late. Thatch or Moon either, due to trying to get used to his new home with Dusk and Makenzi. No one had much time to hang out... but this. This now, was nice. And it gave Casper and the others a chance to catch up with everything that was going on~

They had missed so much...

" So Jake. "

Ra spoke up gently, trying to get things to a lighter subject. Even if this one felt a little weird for him. Just a little...

" How are things going with Midnight? Any luck...? "

" Not quite. "

Jake said gently soft. Tail giving a small wag.

" I mean, we're talking and hanging out and such... and I'm trying to win her over with affection and gifts here and there, but... no such luck... "

" Ah gee... I'm sorry to hear that Jake. "

Casper said gently. Jake, just giving a little smile and a shrug.

" Eh. No worries guys. I knew she'd be a challenge. But. I'm not giving up on her. She's... guys she's wonderful. Beautiful, smart, fun, funny, sooooo loving to her friends and family... and yet, she's got this fire to her. Guys I love her~ "

" Awww~ "

Mantha cooed gently, finding that there sweet. The wolf blushing to it, giggling a bit.

" But yes, seriously, I'm not giving up. I, love her too much to. I'm gonna keep trying until she says she loves me too. ... or, if she falls in love with someone else... "

" Well if it means anything, I think she really likes you already. "

Turning, the kids found Fatch coming over to them. Sitting down beside Jake, opening up his lunch bag in a hurry to dig in.

" I mean, I can see it. She does like you, I think she's just hesitant to get into a relationship is all. Don't give up, K? "

To this... Midnights own little brothers support... Jake blushed brightly. Tail wagging sweetly, rather relieved to hear this. Grateful too~ Looking down, the wolf began to eat up. The table falling silent for a while. Really... everyone just happy to actually have a quiet moment to just, hang out again like they used to. So much was always happening... heck. Casper and the others didn't know how Fatch could handle the constant trouble. Something was ALWAYS happening to him! But now... finally. A bit of time for the bat to relax a bit better. He had more than earned it. They all had~

" ... Oh yeah. "

Fatch said gently between bites.

" Dean ain't the only one back. Laim and Wyatt are too. "

" The dead pair who picked on you in the past? "

Thathc inquired, hardly able to believe it! Fatch, biting into his sandwich, soon confirmed.

" Yep. And they've got friends. Sean a shadow fire demon, Lance a scorpion humanoid, and Nathan a fallen angel. So... be on the look out for them. Just in case. And Jake, keep up your guard if they find you when I'm not around. "

" Y-yeah... "

Jake mumbled, looking down a bit sadly. Ears lowering and pressing to his head. Casper, clearing his throat a bit.

" A-anyone els dot look out for...? "

" E-Eli Emer... "

Thatch managed to get out, looking down. Scared, no doubt. But considering all the pink one had put him through... Fatch, patting his shoulder, saying gently.

" And ah, Thanatos Acher. I don't THINK he's a problem- I've met him and he seems nice. But... I still don't know much about him. And yes, HIM. Don't call him a girl. Heh. But, again, he seems nice. Just be careful for a bit. He DOES live with Dean and Eli... "

" Oh. Ok... "

Casper said softly. Everyone. Falling silent and beginning to eat. It, seemed like things would be a bit weird until things calmed down. After all... sooooo much was going on. Nothing was like how it once was. Not since Fatch came to school. They missed those days... things were so simple.

'But... perhaps, that was ok. For every new thing. New person... good HAD come out of it. Things really were getting better...~

* * *

 **I'm trying to get back into motion. I used to write in such depth. I wonder when it changed...**

 **Anyway. To ANYONE who reads my work... please tell me if you're still enjoying what I'm writing. If I should improve in anyway. I could use some feedback.**

 **Ah. Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. ^/^**


	2. The Scare Test

**Anime-iac... really truly. I do appreciate your continued support. Really. I think you and SamWolf NightLover are the people I'm really writing for anymore. So, truly, thank you both for sticking by my side~ 3**

* * *

The next morning had rolled around for the students... and currently. They were all out in Deedstown on an assignment. All they had to do, was scare a human. Easy peasy really. Perhaps even the Headmasters knew things had been tough on all of them...

Of course, some students would have a tougher time scaring, naturally, but still. Easy peasy.

Ra, left on his own as every one of his friends had their own assignments, began searching for a human to scare. He was... frankly... worried beyond words. He's had more than his share of trouble scaring in the past. He just wasn't super intimidating like his friends he guessed. Heh... Fatch was by far the scariest there was amongst them~

Freezing mid step, he found a younger human along the way. A small boy, no more than 7 maybe. This should make his scare a biiiit easier he guessed. It... seemed like his only shot to be honest...

Taking a breath, he started his lurch. Trying to seem scary. Intimidating. Like a mummy should. Hoping to build up suspense, and dread. Letting out a groan, like mummy's do, the child turned. Ra hoping by the look the other had, he'd scream. Run even~! But... his real reaction was FAR from either. He... LAUGHED! Running up to the creature even, smiling and locking him in a hug! Ra... naturally confused.

" Oh wow! A mummy! That's sooooo COOL~! "

The child exclaimed. Ra, connecting the dots; a rare creature lover. This kid liked the idea of monsters and thought they were neat. Blushing, Ra turned to the bushes, finding the gargoyle shaking his head, marking him down. He'd just failed...

* * *

" Don't feel too bad Ra. "

Jake tried to comfort. Sitting beside him on the pirate ship as they flew home. Currently... the mummy was sulking. Jake, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving such a warm smile~

" I didn't pass either. Heh. Least you just failed cause your kid liked monsters. Mine didn't scream cause she thought I was cute. "

Ra laughed to this, unable to help but find it funny. Of COURSE Jakes kid would think he's cute. Jake was basically one big puppy pup~ the freckles didn't exactly help his young appearance~

" Ahhh there's the smile~ "

Jake said teasingly warm, playfully/gentle shoving the other a bit.

" You keep smiling little man. Everything feels a little brighter when you do~ "

" Seriously Jake. You're too nice~ "

" Heh. Yeah I know. Still. Doesn't mean I was wrong about the smile~ yours could light up the night~ "

" Ahhhh stoooop~ "

Ra whined, blushing violently to the pups words. Jake... seriously. Suuuuch a tease. A silly puppy~ seriously. How could Jake get so nice? Nothing got to this guy. Turning to face him, finding him eagerly talking with Wolfie... really. Ra couldn't help but wonder why. Jake... always so sweet. Warm. Kind and friendly. Why? Didn't he... have a bad bone in his body...? Casper kinda did- not bones, but Casper COULD get mean if he really wanted. The meanest Ra had ever seen Jake was during the full moon. But, that didn't really count. Full moon and all.

How did he do it...?

Hed just FAILED the scare test. Which meant bad grade, which meant headmasters getting after him, which meant parent meeting, which meant grounding or something. Ra didn't know how Jakes parents were. But it still couldn't be good right? And... what about that Wulfric guy Jake talked about? The other guy pursuing Midnight? The most Jake said about that guy was that he was a villain, and he was mean. Acting like a bad boy. But the way he said it... made it seem like he didn't even have a problem with him in the slightest. How does he not hate, or even slightly resent that guy...?

Hmmm... maybe he should figure this out on his own. Figure out if anything gets to Jake...

* * *

 **Short sorry. Juuust had to get going, and had to explain this all a bit.**

 **Hope it was still an ok chapter. ^u^**


	3. Shadow scare

**You know I'm... actually really enjoying working on this story. It's different than what I've been working on lately. Much softer in tone, and pace, and I'm writing it, "differently". Heheh. It's just an all around good change of pace~**

 **Basically. This story is good for me. I have slipped away heavily from the series. I didn't mean to, and my only excuse is I've gotten REALLY lazy with my writing. But the thing is... there are SO many OTHER stories I wanna put out, but I need to wait until it's time to put them out. It's hard, knowing you've got better "in depth" stories that you can't wait to write and put out, and you've gotta wait.**

 **Heheh. Weeee rant thing aside, please, do enjoy~**

* * *

" Ok Ra. Fatch convinced the headmasters to give you a second chance with your test. "

Mantha explained gently to the mummy. Her and Casper, on either side of the mummy, trying to get his confidence boasted somewhat. This was a good opportunity after All! Certainly not something possible if they didn't have Fatch.

" You just have to scare that human there. "

Casper said gently, pointing to said scare victim. An older guy, in his teens it seemed. 17 maybe. But... this. Would be WAY harder a challenge than the boy from yesterday. Gulping, Ra got out sheepishly.

" I'm... not gonna pass this test guys... there's no way... "

" Come on Ra. You have to try. "

Mantha snipped gently. Both her and Casper giving him a little push in the others direction. Ra, turning to them, seeing them giving him a thumbs up, before scurrying behind a bush. No doubt beside the gargoyle. The mummy turning back to the teen and taking a breath. He had to give this his all... slowly. He stalked closer, giving his best scary movement and tone. This had to work...

The teen turned to him. Not so surprisingly... starting to laugh.

" Really~?! A mummy. Really? THATS supposed to scare me~? "

Ra's heart sunk to hearing this. Not only was he NOT SCARED... but he was MOCKING him. The teen, laughing as he started to walk away. Ra... feeling sooooo horrible. Of course he wasn't scare... his only shot to be was with kids. Even then he wasn't scary...

" Is that REALLY all you've got~? "

The boy immediately assumed that was the gargoyle. But, soon realized it... sounded dark. Deep. Demonic. Petrified now he whipped around, finding... a very darkly dressed teen. Maybe 19. Wearing a lot of purple, and having these... intimidating... red eyes. Demonic but... this guy had fangs too. Vampire fangs... this boy, laughing at him.

" Come on kid. Are you REALLY gonna give up and let that punk a** walk all over you~? "

Wincing, not liking the way this guy was mocking him so... he began to stutter. Not knowing how to respond... this guy. Laughing again, before calming. Grinning brightly and eyes turning a full blood red.

" Step back tiny. Let me show you how it's done~ HEY YOU! "

Ra jumped as this guy just, YELLED at the teen human! Was he stupid?! The teen in question whipped around, looking annoyed for words.

" What do YOU want, freak? Standing up for the T.P. roll, huh? That it~? "

The demon just grinned to this, hands balling into tight fists.

" Oh noooo~ I just wanted to show you something cool~ "

In a swift movement... the demon shifted! Turning into a MASSIVE shadow monster with huge jaws and teeth! It... looking like a nether being! Letting out a HORRIBLE roar! Deafening to everyone's ears! The teen. Taking off screaming. The bat, shifting back to normal and laughing his butt off~!

" And THATS how it's done~ later kid~ "

As the demon, thing, walked off... Ra could only stare from his spot. Having fallen back the moment that guy shapeshifter into such a shadow. How did he... how did he do that...?

" Good job kid. "

Ra jumped to this, turning and finding the gargoyle and his friends beside him. All of them looking confused, yet... the gargoyle looked a bit impressed. As the gargoyle walked off, writing in an A+, Casper asked softly.

" How did you do that Ra...? "

" I-I didn't, I... "

Ra stuttered, looking off to where the bat left. The demon the... shadow demon vampire thing. He... he scared that teen without issue. He'd seen him before... back when Jack was trying to leave. That-! That was Dean! HE scared that human?! He-... he was mocking him...

* * *

 **Short again. Sorry. Buuuuut it feels like a good stop. ^_^**

 **Hope it was ok.**


	4. Backing off

**This maaaaay wind up longer than I anticipated. Half way through the last chapter I got struck with a lot of inspiration. Ideas and such~**

 **Hope you guys like though~ XP**

* * *

 _' He just... did that. Scared a TEEN... and, made me look so... helpless... '_

Ra couldn't think straight. Dean Shadows made Scaring look, so easy. And made him look like an idiot who could never BE scary. How could, can... how could he do that to him? He didn't even know the mummy... how could he just assume he-...

This wasn't helping. Ever since yesterday, he'd been in a rut. That Dean... made scaring look so easy. All he did was morph and roar, and boom! The teen took off running. He didn't even try! Ra tried and he just got some taunts! And that would be ok... if Dean hadn't mocked him afterwards too. He'd made it seem like the mummy couldn't even do something supposedly simple. And that's what hurt the most...

Why was Dean being rude to him...? So mean...

" Hey mummy guy~! "

To this cheery tone... Ra immediately knew it to be Jake. Jake... how... how could such a sweet werewolf be friends with that brute...? Jake soon jumped up beside the mummy, sitting by him with legs crossed and up on the table as he leaned back. The pair... in Professor Burns' class right now, waiting for class to start. Though... why Jake sat beside him was beyond him. Jake usually sat beside Wolfie...

" I heard you passed your retake yesterday~! "

This... struck a nerve in the already sensitive mummy. The boy... grumbling and crossing his arms. Looking to the side in annoyance.

" Yeah... woooo... "

To this, sarcastic tone there... Jake tilted his head. Worried he'd done something wrong. Said, something even.

" U-umm... did, did I say something...? "

Ra sighed a bit, realizing he might need to cool it. Just a bit. Jake was the last person he wanted to upset. He'd always been so kind to him...

" No Jake, you didn't do anything. It's just... I, didn't pass my test yesterday. I didn't scare the human... Dean did. '

" Dean? "

The prince questioned, as if just as shocked as Ra was. Which he probably was he guessed...

" Dean scared him? "

" Yes! And he made me look really really bad! He even taunted me after he did! "

Jake pulled back a wee bit, looking shocked to this. Yet soon... smirked a bit. Eyes lowering mildly.

" Ahhh... yeah... that sounds like something Dean would do... "

" Really? "

Ra snipped mildly. A biiiit taken by Jakes lack of surprise. Giving him a glare even out of annoyance.

" Why are you not surprised by this? "

" Cause that's Dean Shadows for you. A bucket full of sass and aggression... but truly a good guy at heart. That's just how he is. Trust me, if he was trying to be mean, he would be. "

" B-but he-! "

" Shush. "

Jake said gently, patting the others shoulder gently. Giving a smile this could light up a room~

" Trust me Ra. Dean was just being Dean. Dean only messes with people he thinks are cool. Get to know him a little ok? You'll find he's not all that bad~ "

Giggling, the pup pulled out his notes, noticing Burns was coming into class. Ra, falling silent too and looking ahead. Not knowing how Jake could stay so positive. Out of EVERYTHING. Even on Dean too. Sure Dean was his best friend, but... such faith. Surely he could tell Dean was mean to people! Right...? He meant... it was no secret anymore that Dean killed people, and tormented them too...

Maybe he should calm down a bit. He was getting mean himself...

* * *

The day slipped by. The students let out for the night. Ra... needing to take a walk. He was trying not to keep thinking about it but... his mind kept going back onto how Dean Shadows acted around him. Could he really be a good guy? Or was Jake just glorifying him because he was his friend...? It wasn't hard to tell... Jake was such a nice guy and all... maybe he was blinded to the bad in Dean...

Shaking his head he focused forward, trying to get his mind off of this. Focusing on the walk might help him out in the long run... after all. He really didn't like judging people so badly. It felt really mean to do... he kept repeating that but it was true.

'Suddenly the mummy heard a strange sound. Like... a grunt really. Curiosity struck him and he peeked around the corner, trying to see what made that sound. Amazed to find... both Jake and Dean on the ground. Jake, amazingly, laying on top of Dean. Laughing his head off and Dean... amazingly... smiling as well. Starting to laugh himself!

" Hahah! I gotcha Dee-Dee~! "

Jake sang out, tail fluffing about as he did. Like a little kid he was~ Dean, merely laughing and summoning up a shadow hand to gently pull the pup off of him.

" Heh. Yeah yeah, Fluffy, good going. Ya got me~ "

Dee-Dee? Fluffy? These two had, cutesy nicknames for each other? Wow... The pair laughed the whole thing off, both soon starting to walk off. Ra, unable to help it, but he began to follow them. Wondering what these two even did throughout the day.

A bit of time went by. The pair just talked away, and both smiling rather cutely. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves... they were a lot closer than Ra thought.

" Hey Dean. Can you do me a favor? "

Jake asked. The pair suddenly stopping their movement, Ra quickly ducking behind the side of a building. Worried he'd been spotted really.

" Uh, sure what's up bud? "

" Can you take it a bit easier on Ra? "

" Huh? The mummy kid? "

 _' Me? '_ Ra mumbled mentally. Eyes wide in surprise really.

" Yeah him. See... you really hurt his feelings when you helped him with his scare test. Just... be gentler when you interact with him please...? "

" Ah s***... I wasn't trying to upset him... "

" I know Dean. But still, please, be more careful ok? "

" Yeah ok. No problem. "

Ra... couldn't help but feel shocked to this! Dean agreed sooooo easily to being a bit more careful around him. Just because JAKE asked?! Wha... wow. Dean... must really be good friends with Jake. And vise versa. Especially if he agreed so easily...

Ra could only watch as the pair walked off. Shocked to the core in knowing Dean agreed to being gentler on him just like that...

* * *

 **Sorry guys. I've recently gotten back into my game, Animal Crossing New Leaf. And for me, it's soooooo addicting. ^_^"**

 **But Anyway. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. X3**


	5. A new side of Jake

**Hmmm. No note this time. But please enjoy guys~!**

* * *

The next day of school was a breeze for the mummy. Ra felt like a HUGE weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Dean... agreeing to be a biiiit more gentle proved to be very nice. He'd bumped into Dean again before he'd made it back to school last night, and the shadow bat was much more gentle. Still teasing, but much better. It was kinda like Fatch sass level of teasing. It wasn't hurtful in the slightest. If anything, it was kinda funny~

Maybe he could learn to get along even better with Dean. Flash knew he was cool... even after the disaster with Pyro making him attack Fatch and Thatch, Dean had more than tried to make things up for it. It was admirable really~

But for now... the school day was over. And the weekend had arrived. And Ra and the others decided it would be fun to hang out around Deedstown for a bit, before the ship took them home home. Plus... Dean made a promise last night to fly him home himself if Ra missed the bus. Despite the nice offer, Ra would try desperately to make the bus as Dean admitted he was FAR from experienced with his wings. Ra didn't want to risk the other crashing into stuff when he was carrying him on his back. Flash that would hurt...

Currently. The mummy had decided to stray from the group for a bit of his own exploring. Maybe to even find Jake. Jake had been a bit busy today with his homework, as he was waaaaay behind in just about every class except PE. Ra was really hoping he could thank the prince for the Dean talk. Not only had he been right on how Dean acted in general, but he even talked to Dean about being more careful around the mummy for him. It was so sweet of him to do... Ra just HAD to give him some thanks for it~ It was only fair~

Turning the corner... Ra soon froze mid step. Hearing... something. He didn't know quite what but... it, did sound like dog whimpers. But... a biiiiit too deep to be from an actual dog. Maybe a werewolf... curious. The mummy followed the sound down the streets, wondering what was with the sound as it grew louder, and louder. It... really did sound like a werewolf whining. Yet also... sounded like someone else- maybe a few people- were around it. Heckling it...

At last the mummy stopped at the corner, the sounds all too clear now. Peeking around the corner to see what he'd been searching for. A werewolf... and a group of bullies picking on it. But this werewolf... just so happened to be Jake!

'The poor werewolf was getting pushed around by the group, mostly the small vampire in torn up clothes, and the fire shadow demon. Buuuut occasionally the scorpion guy and the hooded vampire shoved him around. Though... the fallen angel didn't really do much more than watch. Ra... couldn't believe his eyes really! Jake could EASILY put a stop to these jerks! And yet he just... took it. Just LET them keep pushing him around and knocking him down! Wha... why? Why was Jake just LETTING them do this to him...? It... it didn't make any sense to the mummy... weren't royal creatures respected and feared? Weren't they all sorts of powerful?

The hooded bat turned to Ra, the mummy jolting upon realizing he'd been spotted. Thought for sure they'd come his way! ... only. The bat sighed, calmly walking over to the demon, saying lowly monotoned.

" We've got company Sean. We should head home for now. "

The demon, or Sean, turned and eyed the mummy too. And, while he didn't look the type to just, back down... he sighed too. Like, he was listening to the hooded bat.

" Yeah alright. Let's go guys. This stopped being fun anyway... "

As the group began to disperse... the vampire in torn up clothes stopped for a moment as the others left. Turning to Jake and... suddenly kicking him FULL FORCE in the nose! Ra, wincing and HAVING to look away as he did so. Unable to believe that guys ruthlessness! Soon... taking a peek after a few moments. Finding Jake... was gone. Having no doubt booked it as soon as that jerk left. Ra... still concerned though. Such a powerful blow, on the NOSE no less... too overwhelmed with his worry he rushed out after the wolf. Trying to find where he went! ... Starting to wish to Flash he was faster than he was...

At last the mummy caught up with the werewolf. A bit... taken. When he found the wolf on the park bench. The pup in tears the poor thing, pinching his nose in trying to stop the bleeding. Heck... apart from the nose, he seemed to have some various cuts and bruises, all over. He looked... soooo miserable... slowly. Jake came over to the werewolf, gentle. Trying not to spook him.

" H-hey Jake... "

The werewolf sniffled and looked away to the side, trying to wipe away his tears with his free hand. Ra, biting his lip to this, sitting beside him. Looking down at his hands, trying to figure out how to approach this. Poking his fingers together nervously, soon taking a breath. Saying gently.

" Are you... ok, Jake...? "

Jake remained quiet, pulling a tissue from the fluff in his tail, keeping it pressed up to his nose.

" ... is... is it broke...? "

" ... no. It ok... "

Jake got out softly firm, voice a bit nasally from his nose being covered so. But apart from his verbal confirming... he said nothing else. Ra... soooo unnerved. Not used to Jake being so... quiet. He wasn't usually so... the mummy. Finally getting the nerve to ask.

'' Jake? Why... why didn't you stop them...? "

Amazingly... the wolfs tail completely frizzed out. Shocked he looked to this question! Until... at last... he sighed. Shakily. Ra... finding a few more tears dripping.

" ... because... they aren't wrong... "

" Wha-? "

" I'm... ah. I'm weak. Stupid... I, can't do anything right... "

Jake said lowly, looking down now so his eyes were hidden. Tissue falling now, a bit of red dripping along with the tears...

" I... ahh. I HATE when they say this stuff to me... but they're right. I'm literally the weakest royal member ever born in the royal blood line. The only thing I've got going for me is my speed- and that ain't much... I missed like... 6 whole years of school, and even when I was in school I didn't get it... I'm not strong in strength or magic and... ahh. I'm just... all around... the WORST royal blooded in all exsistance. I try and tell myself I'm fine, a-and perfect for being me... b-but everyone seems to HATE the me I am... I want to be good, a-and be of use to our friends but... I'm... I'm just worthless Ra... those guys bully me because I'm worthless... "

Ra... didn't know what to say. Jake... the confident, sweet guy who was always trying to cheer him up and look out for him... really thought this little of himself...? How... how much had this wolf endured from others...?

Jake... to hearing nothing from Ra... shook his head. Getting up and hurrying off. Ra... not even really acknowledging it right away. Still... sooooo stuck on how the prince really felt...

* * *

 **Awwww. Poor puppy... X'(**

 **Hope this chapter was ok though.**


	6. Mercy

**Awww. I still feel really bad for how I left Jakey in the last chapter. Hopefully this one can cheer him up a bit.**

 **And... I'm thinking this will be the last chapter. I had stuff planned but it wouldn't pan out too well for future stories. So yes. Last chapter 3**

* * *

A few days had past by since then. Things passed by semi-normal as well. Except for the fact that Jake pretty much refused to talk to anyone. He seemed ok as he walked through the halls but... he didn't say much. And it was kind of saddening really, as he normally was a very chatty werewolf. Seeing him so quiet was hard. And, quite frankly... scary as well.

Ra didn't know what to do. Jake was pretending what he'd told him never even happened in the first place. What was he to do with that? He couldn't help Jake feel better if he didn't acknowledge the issue. He wanted to help... he really did. But he didn't know what to do. No one did quite frankly. Jake had never acted like this before... no one knew how to comfort him, or hot to even confront him about it. What was to be done...?

At last. During a study hall, as the students were in the library quietly reading... Ra decided he just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to talk to Jake. Looking up from the book he'd been reading, he found Jake at the second floor, sitting in the walking way. Back leaning on the railing. Though... as he did so... Ra could see the railing starting to come undone! Wanting to yell at the werewolf about the upcoming disaster! But. It was too late; the railing broke loose and the wolf began to fall back with it!

The students all began to scream to this, Casper himself about to fly over to catch him! ... only. For Jake to amazingly do a small flip around, hands grabbing the loose rails (still attached a bit to the whole railing left), and launching himself forward in one swift swing! Doing a few flips, before ultimately landing on his feet. Looking... soooooo CALM about the whole thing! Like it didn't even faze him! He just, dusted himself off and began heading off to pick up his dropped book and leave. Ra... only able to stare as he did so.

How did he DO that?! That was amazing! He managed to save himself in such an epic way and- and- he made it look like it was no big deal! Wha-... Jake was wrong. No he wasn't useless or anything like that. Or helpless. He could do such a move soooo effortlessly. He was strong if he could do THAT. And Ra was going to make sure he saw it himself. Quickly he got up, hurrying after the werewolf. Hoping this would work...

The mummy hurried through the halls and over to the boys dorm room. Thankful Jake was there... aaaaand a bit surprised the wolf was doodling instead of studying. Buuuuut... the prince was doing well in his doodles in his defense...~ clearing his throat, the mummy inched on closer to the werewolf, carefully sitting beside him at the foot of his bed. Jake, staying quiet though, not looking up from what he was doing. Still pretending all that happened hadn't even happened it seemed... Ra took a breath, realizing he'd have to start the conversation.

" S-so, Jake. That trick you did back there... that was pretty darn cool you know~ "

" ... mm-hm. "

Jake hummed out, still paying the mummy no mind. Rather wrapped up in his drawing. Ra... crossing his arms. Pouting really. Soooooo frustrated with Jake. The wolf wasn't even willing to talk about what happened then, or even what happened a few minutes ago. Maybe... maybe he should just jump right into it. Maybe then Jake would HAVE to talk. Right? It could work...

" ... look, Jake, we need to talk about back then. "

" No, we don't. "

Jake snapped out, glaring mildly at the mummy. But... those freckles and cute face... Ra, heh. Even he couldn't find a royal werewolf with that face toooo intimidating. So... he pressed on.

" Yes, we do Jake! You've been miserable these last few days! Everyone has noticed it! So please, let me help you! "

" ... I don't, need help, with anything. "

Jake snipped, much gentler this time. Looking back down to his picture.

" What about with those bullies? Wouldn't you need help against them? "

The wolf didn't respond to this, but his pencil snapped to the question. Ra, pressing on.

" Jake, I saw you in the library. That was amazing! I'm sure you have the strength to at least put a stop to them. Why don't you? Why don't you defend yourself- why don't you fight back?! "

" Because I DONT WANNA BE LIKE THEM OK?! "

Jake bellowed put, whipping to look at the mummy. Glaring angrily, as Ra felt himself shrink mildly. Sooooo taken back to see such, anger in the wolf. Something he'd never quite seen before! Jake. Slowly calming down. Looking down at his paper sadly. He'd drawn the bullies around him, messing with him... the pup crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash.

" ... the thing is... I'm sure I COULD stop them, but... I'm... I'm scared to ok? I'm worried that... once I start to fight back... I might really hurt them. I'm a werewolf Ra. A royal one at that. Once we start fighting... we don't stop. And I won't lie and say I don't hate those guys, and wanna make them stop but... I also won't lie and say I don't wanna hurt them... or anyone... "

Ra... honestly. Couldn't quite believe his ears. Jake... soooo hurt by those guys actions yet... still held such mercy to them. Still refusing to hurt them, no matter how much they'd hurt him... not many creatures with Jakes strength would show such restraint. Fatch wouldn't. Dean probably most likely wouldn't. How was Jake so capable of showing mercy? After all those guys put him through...

Taking a gentle breath... Ra scooted a bit closer to the wolf. Bringing him into a gentle hug. The wolf... not moving an ounce.

" ... heh. Jake... I think... you're one of the strongest people I've ever met...~ "

" H-huh...? "

" Anyone else in this school with power would fight back, no hesitation. But you... show such restraint man. I dont know how you do it. I'd lose my mind~ heheh~ "

Jake... slowly began to giggle to this. Hugging back a biiiit tightly. But sweet. Ra... just grateful he managed to cheer the wolf up. If even only slightly~

After all... he'd just learned a new, huge something about Jake...~

* * *

 **Alrighty. This is the end of the story. I just wanted to get a bitty something out for mister Jake. And Ra too~**

 **Hope you guys liked ok~**


End file.
